Electronic devices such as tablet terminals, smartphones, and certain types of laptop personal computers (laptop PC) are equipped with a touch screen as an input unit made up by combining a touch panel and a display. Since control of the screen is operated with a finger, the touch screen can be operated more easily and intuitively than the case where a mouse cursor is operated using a mouse or a track point.
Although these electronic devices are generally equipped with a single touch screen, dual screen computers equipped with two touch screens are beginning to appear. There is also a digitizer display made up by combining a digitizer and a display as an input unit for a computer. Since the screen of the digitizer display is operated with an electronic pen, it is convenient to point out a small object. When the digitizer is embedded in the touch screen, since the input method of either a finger or an electronic pen can be selected depending on the work, the operability is improved.